


I did this for you

by callistawolf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf/pseuds/callistawolf
Summary: Oliver and Felicity have just reunited and things are getting hot and heavy between them as they celebrate their return to each other. And then Oliver discovers something...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Olicity Valentine's Smut-a-thon with the prompt: "unexpected piercing". 
> 
> Immediately I had a picture of this scene, from their inevitable reunion. And it actually turned out more sweet than I expected. I hope you all enjoy it. Big thanks to nvwhovian1 who was my beta for this.

Her hands were _all over_ him and Oliver thought his heart was going to give out if he didn’t get inside of her _yesterday_. Felicity’s panting breath was hot and heavy in his ear as she ground down on his lap, her fingers pushed into his hair as she tugged on the slightly longer than normal strands. Her hips were circling and he was trying to hold onto her with one hand while the other pushed into her blonde hair, angling her head so he could kiss her as deeply as he wanted. Her glasses were off so they could get as close as they wanted to. He’d unzipped her dress, the hand on her hip sneaking into where he could feel the hint of her smooth skin. 

She was whimpering into his mouth, such a beautiful sound that he nearly swallowed his tongue. Her other hand was scratching down his back, where he’d already removed his shirt and her nails scraped deliciously over his heated flesh. He needed her skin against his, he wanted to feel her soft breasts pressing into his chest, feel her smooth back underneath his fingers, nip at the perfect swell of her belly…

He leaned back, releasing her bruised lips so that he could pull up her dress. She bit her lip, watching him with a gleam in her darkened eyes. Oliver took his time, pulling the fabric up slowly, uncovering her inch by inch but keeping his eyes steady on hers. Where he was getting the control from, he had no idea. He’d been waiting for this moment for over a year. 

For a whole year, he and Felicity had been apart, broken up. It’d been all over, she’d made that clear to him and he’d respected her wishes even though he knew he’d never stop loving her. When she came back to the team, he promised himself he could be happy with just that, those _scraps_ of her, because it was better than nothing. And, yeah, maybe a part of him hoped that after time she would want to get back together. But then he learned she was seeing Billy. And then he started seeing Susan. And everything with _Prometheus_ threw all of that into a blender and hit puree… 

But here they were. In a time of stress and uncertainty, the one thing that was crystal clear was how they still felt about one another. And now, Felicity was writhing on his lap, grinding on his already rock hard cock, her long legs smooth and bare where they bracketed his hips. He wished he had his boxers off already, so he could feel her against his skin, but there was time for that. No need to rush… 

Her taste was in his mouth again and he was drunk on her kisses. She leaned back so he could pull the dress the rest of the way off, lifting her arms obediently. He tossed the dress aside and let his gaze slide away from hers, down her body which was revealed to him now for the first time in so long. He lingered on her breasts, her perfect breasts with their pink-tipped nipples that were standing so stiff for him that he had to lean forward to take one into his mouth. 

Felicity groaned and circled her hips again, arching her back towards his mouth. He sucked for a moment, flicking the tip of her nipple with his tongue and enjoying her gasp when he grazed her with his teeth. 

Oliver could have happily spent the rest of his afternoon right there, his face buried in her breasts, but there was more skin he needed to reacquaint himself with. He’d already decided he wasn’t letting her out of bed for at least the next five hours. The whole next day too, if he got his way. 

He released her breast with a soft pop and kissed down her chest. That’s when he saw it. 

Oliver drew back, his eyes still on her belly. “Felicity?”

“Hmm?” she hummed on the tail end of a moan. 

“What’s this?” he asked. He lifted a hand and reached down to toy with the little charm that was dangling from her pierced flesh. 

“It’s a belly button piercing,” she told him simply, as though he’d just asked what the time was. 

“I can see that,” he murmured, turning his head, unable to tear his eyes away. “When did you get it?” Because she absolutely had _not_ had this last year. He definitely would have remembered.

“After Darhk. And Havenrock. Over the summer.” She shimmied a little, causing the charm to jingle a little and catch the light, glittering.

“Wait…” He shifted her back on his lap so he could get a better look. There was a piercing right over her navel, with a silvery charm dangling. He could see now that it was a tiny arrow. He touched it delicately and his breath caught in his throat. “It’s an arrow.”

He lifted his head to find her watching him, her cheeks flushed. “Yeah, I mean… It’s… yeah. It’s an arrow.”

“You got this last summer?” he asked. 

She nodded, her eyes softening. “Yeah, I did.”

His heart was now firmly in his throat. They were apart last summer, she met Billy and started dating him last summer… and yet… She’d gotten this piercing. She’d gotten an arrow charm. He didn’t want to believe it meant something but at the same time… it had to _mean something_ , right? 

“Why…” He trailed off, unsure if he wanted to voice the question that was burning in his mind. Their reunion was so new, so fresh and he didn’t want to risk upsetting anything. But, at the same, they had just promised to be honest with each other and share everything with one another. No more secrets, nothing held back. “Why did you pick an arrow?” he asked, his voice hoarse. 

“Your mission is my mission,” she told him. “It’s important to me too.”

Oliver swallowed. “Is that the only reason?”

Felicity cupped his face, her fingers soft against his stubbled jaw, her thumbs rubbing into his cheeks. “No, it’s not.” 

She dropped a soft kiss to his lips. “What’s the other reason then?” he pressed, gazing into her eyes. 

“You’re my always,” she answered with a small shrug.

His heart descended from his throat and swelled in his chest. God, he loved this woman. He pulled her closer again, slamming her lips to his, kissing her with all the emotion that was spilling out of him. She kissed him back, every bit as hard, her arms around him, her scent filling his nose and making his head swim. He twined his tongue with hers, tasting her, exploring her all over again, excited by what might be _new_ , besides just a piercing. 

Though, make no mistake, the piercing was fucking _hot_. 

The more she moved on him, her hips pressing into his, the more his need was making itself known. It’d been over a _year_ … he was beyond ready to fuck the love of his life. But later, after he’d sated his (and her) immediate need, he was going to take some time with her. And he was going to _worship_ that piercing. 

But now, he had other plans. He pulled his lips, rather reluctantly, from Felicity’s and tapped her hip, indicating for her to get up. She got to her feet, her eyes dark, her lips swollen and red, her cheeks flushed. She stood in just a pair of lacy thong underwear… and that piercing. Her hair was tousled around her shoulders and she looked like sex incarnate. If Oliver hadn’t already been hard enough to drill through wood, that would have done the trick. 

He stood up before her, invading her space, intimidating her with his bulk and a primal part of him crowed with delight at how she swallowed and took a step back. 

Oliver hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and then nodded towards her, for her to do the same. Lifting an eyebrow, she complied, having regained herself some. He slowly drew his boxers down, watching as she matched his moves. Any embarrassment either of them had over exposing themselves had disappeared long ago, back during the summer they’d run from the city and their lives. Now… it was all new again but there was no modesty. He knew that she admired everything she saw and she knew the same from him. 

God, it’d been _far_ too long since he’d enjoyed her naked body. 

Right now, her cheeks were rosy, her blush extending down over her chest. She looked exactly as she had last year but somehow… even better because this wasn’t his memory, this was right here, right now. Her body was the same, save for that tantalizing piercing, her arms perhaps a touch more toned. She had been working the bag a lot lately. Her eyes were devouring him in a similar fashion, lingering on his new scars, softening at the sight of the old ones… 

Finally, Oliver couldn’t stand it any longer. He lunged towards her, yanking her into his arms, her body pressing against his and she hopped automatically, wrapping her arms around his waist while he cupped her rear, supporting her. They kissed, searching and passionate and desperately hungry, their lips sliding artlessly, their tongues twining, their breaths mingling.

He had options here. He could push her up against the wall, take her hard and fast and sate the pounding arousal that was pushing both of them. He could sit back down, with her on his lap. He could lay her down on the sofa. He could carry her up to their bedroom; it was _their_ bedroom once more, after all. Each option was more tantalizing than the last but in the end, he stumbled backwards a bit and sat back down, Felicity’s core slipping against his erection. That decided it. Sitting up it was; he couldn’t wait another moment. 

“Condom?” she asked, her lips brushing his. 

Oliver wanted to tell her to forget it but… that wasn’t the responsible thing. They had to start over with this, starting with test results and reaffirming birth control and all of that. And he really wasn’t interested in interrupting what they were doing now to have that discussion. 

“Can you reach my pants?” he asked her. 

She twisted around on his lap and bent over, almost backwards, to grab them off the floor. He admired the elongation of her body, her flexibility. She must be back to doing yoga. 

He took the pants from her and fished his wallet out of the back pocket. Tucked inside was a condom and Felicity raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. She knew he’d stopped carrying one after they’d been together for about a month, after they’d been sure they were clean and covered. And he knew she probably didn’t want to talk about it right now either. That was a topic for later… _much_ later. 

Felicity took the condom from him and sheathed him, her fingers lingering and her touch was so familiar and perfect. How could he have ever thought he’d get over her? How could ever believe he could have _this_ with anyone else? 

As soon as he was covered, he gripped her hips and lifted her. Felicity grinned down at him and ducked down to capture his lips. She licked into his mouth, tantalizing his senses, brushing over the roof of his mouth and he was caught between feeling weak under her touch and wanting to give back as good as she was giving. 

“Please,” he whispered against her lips. 

He felt her lips curve in a smile and he knew she understood what he was asking. She reached down between them and took his cock in her hand, brushing her fingers along the straining length. He bit back a moan but was unable to leash the groan that escaped as she lowered onto his cock, her walls stretching to accommodate him. 

How had he forgotten how this feels? How could he forget how tight she always was, how perfect her body fit with his, how wet she got when he touched her? He gripped her hips, his fingers biting into the soft flesh of her hips as he tried to hold himself still, giving her a chance to adjust to him. Felicity was breathing hard, her hands gripping his arms, her forehead pressed against his. 

“You good?” he asked, his own breathing strained, his muscles aching with the need to pound into her welcoming body. 

“Yeah,” she gasped. “Just… wow…”

He knew exactly what she meant. She leaned back a little, looking down their bodies and he looked down with her. He saw her body, fit tightly with his and the piercing at her belly button glinting in the low light. He moved his hips, just slightly, and watched how the charm bounced. Fuck, that was amazing. 

“Are you ready?” he asked her. 

“Please… yes…” she groaned, circling her hips a little, grinding down onto his cock, coating him with a fresh wave of arousal. 

He assisted her with his hands on her hips, helping her move on him, but his eyes were glued to her face. Her eyes clouded over with lust, her cheeks pinking and the blush extending down past her breasts as she moved on him. Her silken walls clutched at his dick, so soft and warm and wet and perfect. 

Sweat beaded on his brow as he strained to hold himself back, restrain himself, draw this out. The effort was monumental but seeing her gasping and grinning and flushed as she moved on him made it worth it. 

“Touch yourself, baby.” He ground the words out, his voice strained. “I wanna watch you touch yourself as you ride my dick.”

She didn’t reply, but angled her body away a little so she could reach down between them. Oliver looked down, following her fingers to where they were joined, focusing on how her index finger slipped over her clit as he continued to thrust up into her. Instantly, she clenched on him and arched her back, crying out loudly. 

“That’s it,” he urged. “Just like that.”

“Yes!” she gasped, her fingers and hips speeding up. 

Her walls fluttered and squeezed his cock as they moved together. The room was filled with the sound of their skin slapping, their gasps and moans and cries. Oliver’s fingers dug into her hips so tightly that he knew there’d be bruises but he was too far gone to let her go now. He never wanted to let her go again. 

“So close,” he grunted, his lips against her neck. “Get there, baby.”

Felicity arched her neck, giving him broader access and he latched onto her favorite spot underneath her ear. “Harder! God, Oliver… I need—“

He knew exactly what she needed. Shifting his grip, he held her steady while he powered into her. The arrow charm at her navel danced as she bounced on him. Her cries grew louder as he sunk his teeth into the soft skin of her neck. With a shout, she came, stiffening and melting all at once and he held her close as she shook, her pussy gripping him like a vice. He fucked her through her orgasm, slowing his thrusts until he felt her go pliant in his arms, her breath gasping in his ear as she fell against him. 

Oliver wanted to hold her close and kiss her and tell her how beautiful she was when she came, but he also _really needed to come_. 

Quickly, using one arm banded across her back, he flipped them around on the sofa, so she was laying back against the cushions and he was poised over her, still sheathed inside of her welcoming body. Felicity recognized the move and, with a decidedly feline smile, wrapped her legs and arms around him. 

He swooped down and captured her lips, kissing her deeply as his hips powered into hers. Her tongue wrapped around his, mimicking how her body wrapped around his. He groaned into her mouth as the thread of his control snapped. His release rushed up on him and, in the last moment, he tore his mouth from hers and looked down between them to see that arrow charm dancing in time with his thrusts. 

The sight of that, and knowing what it means to her, what it means for _them_ , made Oliver finally let loose. Crying out, he buried his face in the warm skin of her neck as he spilled his seed. The orgasm was the best he’d had in over a year and he felt a years-worth of tension pour out of him. 

Felicity smoothed her hands over his back, soothing him, murmuring affection into his ear, helping him come down off that impossible high. He slowly relaxed into her and she welcomed his weight, just as she always had. Finally, he was able to lift his head and look at her. 

She was smiling. “So… _that_ happened,” she remarked. 

He remembered her saying that before, so long ago and he smiled back. “And I’m glad it did.”

They had a lot of work to do, a lot of re-learning of one another and figuring out where they stood and where they wanted to go. But as long as they had this connection between them still, Oliver felt confident they could make it through. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm still on the "not writing anymore fanfic" wagon, but I had promised to write for this smut-a-thon before I made the proclamation. I hope I did a decent enough job. I really wanted to help contribute this to fandom. Have a happy Valentine's day, everyone. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr and twitter:   
> callistawolf.tumblr.com  
> twitter.com/callistawolf


End file.
